We have been successful in establishing pituitary cell lines which are rich in gonadotrophs. These cell lines have secreted FSH and LH continuously for over three months. Our current research and the studies proposed for the next year will be directed toward the establishment of pure clones of gonadotrophs from these cell lines. The effects of various agents known to influence FSH and LH synthesis and release will then be tested on all lines and clones of gonadotrophs. Electron microscopy and immunocytochemistry will be utilized to analyze the morphological effects of regulatory agents on these cells. The synthesis and release of FSH and LH will be monitored by radioimmunoassay of cells and culture medium. Eventually we should be able to determine if separate populations of cells are involved in the production of FSH and LH.